


Nepequius Loving

by DeadGarfield



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), F/M, POV Nepeta Leijon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Troll Biology (Homestuck), huge bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGarfield/pseuds/DeadGarfield
Summary: Exactly what the title says, if you like this or want to see me write more I take requests:3
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 16





	Nepequius Loving

Your name is Nepeta Leijon. You’re currently between relationships in all quadrants. You pace around your cave as you ponder your current situation.

Purrhaps the internet has the answer to your query. You promptly prance over to your computer, giving a quick scritch on the chin to Ponce along the way. _Such a good kitty,_ you think. You log on and begin to scroll.

After not too much “research,” you come to the conclusion that a hookup app is most likely to suite your intentions. You feel your lips curl into a grin, and swiftly download the app on your phone. You create a username, upload a photo of yourself, and begin browsing. A shy bronze blood, sassy cobalt blood, even a cheerful fuchsia blood all catch your eye. However, a very muscular Indigo blood with a crooked smile particularly strikes your fancy. _Equius, huh? Funny name._

You like his profile and notice he’s online! You decide to take your chances and send him a message.

AC: hello!! :33 how are you this evening?

AC: Equius was it?

He begins typing and your tail flicks in anticipation. 

CT: Yes. Nepeta?

CT: I am quite well. 

AC: mhmm! it says you’re an indigo blood, you must be pretty strong ;3

CT: Yes and you must be catlike in nature and of small stature 

CT: If we are going off the stereotypical attributes of our respective blood castes

CT: But yes I am quite strong

AC: hehe it’s ok! I am pretty small 

AC: I bet you could carry me ;333

Equius types for a while as if he’s contemplating 

CT: Would you like to find out?

You practically jump out of your seat in excitement! So excited you almost forget to text him back.

AC: yes! would you like to come over 

AC: maybe do a little more than just that ;333

CT: Of course. One question though. How many towels do you think you own?

You furrow your brow at the strange question and think for a moment.

AC: I’m unsure, 10 maybe?

CT: Hmm I see, in that case I shall bring my own. 

You give him your address and tell him you’re ready anytime. After sending Ponce out for the night you tidy up your room a bit and put on a nice outfit, pondering if it’s even worth it if it’s just gonna come off later. However by the time you have everything ready you don’t have much time to ponder, as just then you hear a loud knock at the door.

You open it up and a very large indigo blood looks down at you through his cracked glasses, he’s carrying a large pile of towels. “Hey, Equius! It’s nice to meet you. Please come in!”

”Thank you for having me over at such short notice.” He ducks his head to avoid knocking it on the door frame.

“Of course! You can just set your stuff down anywhere. Would you like anything to drink before we get started?” You give him a wink that you hope is sultry enough.

”Ah, yes please. Do you have milk?” 

“Mhmm! My lusus is a kitty so if we don’t have any he gets cranky.” You chuckle to yourself remembering one of Ponce’s tantrums. Such a cute kitty. 

He takes a seat on the ground next to your kitchen table, unable to fit comfortably in any of your chairs. “Ah, I see.” He nods a silent thank you as you hand him his milk, the cup tiny in his hands. He finishes it in 2 gulps. 

You giggle. “I thinks it’s no question if you can, but would you like to carry me to my bedroom?” You look at him, nearly eye level when he sits down, and trace an invisible pattern into his exposed shoulder. 

He begins to sweat, and gives you an only slightly nervous smile through his crooked teeth. “Yes, allow me.” He stands up, and bends his knees to better reach you before effortlessly scooping you up into his arms. 

He bounces you playfully and you giggle, leaning into his chest before directing him where to go. “My room is down that hallway on the far right. The bed should be big enough for you.” Kitties need room to stretch, after all. 

He carries you to your room and gently places you down on the bed before heading back to retrieve his many towels. “You’re going to want to lay on top of these.” He places them delicately all over the bed, and you watch him in anticipation. 

After he looks satisfied with his placements, he lays back and places your petite body on top of him. He removed his glasses and gives you a warm smile, which you return. 

You climb toward his chest and he places his large hands gently on your hips. You give him a deep sensual kiss and rub your hands along his chest. “God you’re huge.” He only responds with a slight smile and begins to rub your back. You purr and place your head into the crook of his neck. After a brief moment you pull his top aside and bite down on the thick skin of his shoulder, drawing blood and causing him to respond with a light groan. He gently removes your shirt, revealing a cute lacey bra you decided to get some use out of. In return, you take his top off and admire his large muscles and pecs. You lean down and give him a bite mark on his abdomen, your sharp teeth easily causing blood to seep out. He groans again, clearly enjoying your bites. 

You love his groans and the foreplay but you’re becoming impatient, and you want to hear him really moan. Plus, you’re very curious what kind of bulge a giant like this is packing. 

You scoot down to his legs and start to undo his belt while he props his head up on his arm to watch you. You pull down his pants and through his boxers you see it. Already unsheathed and wriggling and HUGE. You enthusiastically pull his bottoms all the way off and toss them to the floor to get a better look. His bulge is thick, and long enough to wrap all the way around yours and still have more (and yours isn’t too shabby). Just from looking at it you feel your own bulge start to smear natural lubricant in your panties. “W-wow!” Equius only smiles. 

You eagerly wrap your mouth around the tip of his bulge, careful to protect it from your sharp teeth. Equius groans and his bulge tries to go in deeper. You slide your head farther down and start going on and off, causing him to gently rub at the back of your head as you suck. There’s no way his full length nor thickness will fit in your mouth but you’re determined to get it as far down as you can. You’re almost half of the way down when you start struggling due to your gag reflex, and by then your bulge is begging to be let out. After a quick moment more you practically tear off your skirt and panties and sigh at the relief of your bulge in fresh air. 

You place your bulge at the base of his and allow them to thrash against each other. You were right, his is over double the length of yours. You imagine his bulge sliding its way into your nook and feel yourself throb. You’re so focused on your own thoughts you don’t realize Equius’s hands are on your thighs and guiding you off of his legs. “Can you bend over?” 

You nod enthusiastically as you and him trade places, you with your nook guided towards him and your face against the rough towel, which you now realize is nearly soaked in his sweat. It smells good. Feeling the tip of him slowly tease the entrance to your nook is heavenly, you let out a moan when just a tiny bit slips inside. Your natural lubricants are mixing together and making both of you very slippery. Equius confidently slides a part of his bulge into you, leading you to let out a loud groan. He also lets out a soft sigh as he slowly works his huge bulge into you.

With every inch you pant and gasp as it feels like your insides reform to accommodate his size. The entrance to your nook feels raw and sore but the feeling of him so deep inside you is incredible. You start to feel the pressure building within yourself and your moans become more desperate. By this point he’s all the way inside and you can see your stomach bulge slightly. With every thrust and squirm you get closer to cumming but your partner shows no signs of slowing down.

Equius reaches down and puts his large, strong hands over your small breasts and begins to squeeze and pull at your nipples, one of your most sensitive spots. This increases your pleasure tenfold and your legs start to tremble. “E-Equius, I’m gonna cum...”

“Go ahead.” He whispers this right into your ear and it pushes you over the edge. Cum rushing out from your bulge covers the towels below you. He slows down for a moment to let you recover, but is soon back to mercilessly pounding into your tight nook.

“How-ah! How much longer can you go on for?”

“I could go on all night if you wanted me to.” His low rumble of a voice and the aching in your nook both arouses you and makes you afraid he may never stop using you.

“I don’t th-think I can go on much longer.” You admit shamefully.

“Very well, but that means I will have to move much faster than I am currently.”

“That’s ok, whatever you need.” He nods and as soon as he quickens his face the dull ache turns sharper, he’s moving faster than any troll his size should be able to. His physical prowess is incredible but with how exhausted and used up you are you feel like he’s going to split you in half. His moans become much breathier and more frequent. Your legs begin to give out so he grabs your thighs and holds you exactly where he needs you. It isn’t long before he cums his massive load inside of you. He groans as he pulls out and watches his fluids seep out from inside your nook.

You immediately feel exhaustion taking over you. Right before you fall asleep, you feel him wrap his arms around you and begin to drift off right next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> requests are free and open if you enjoyed c: thank you for reading


End file.
